


Daddy Dameron

by Samantha_Dameron



Series: AHHH I'M A PARENT [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Dameron/pseuds/Samantha_Dameron
Series: AHHH I'M A PARENT [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590913
Kudos: 1





	Daddy Dameron

Poe Dameron was good at many things, being a dad not so much. He loved his daughter to pieces but raising her all on his own is hard especially when he’s on missions all the time. Poe did what he could to take care of her with only having his small living quarters which barely held him and his girl two years ago.  
Madeline was a surprise for Poe but she was beautiful but she came with a cost. (YN) wouldn’t survive after giving birth to Maddie for some reason even the human doctors couldn’t figure out. The first few weeks were hard with Maddie not sleeping through the night, the odd feeding hours, and Poe’s lack of sleep caused the general to put him on leave until further notice. The further notice didn’t come to Madeline’s second birthday and the next day Poe was missing. Some of the women on the base who knew Poe would take care of Maddie when he was away but it got hard since she wouldn’t go to sleep and crying for her daddy.  
When Poe finally was returned to the base the first thing he did was going looking for his little girl. But before he could find her he was sent back out and he felt a numbing pain in his heart. Even after that mission, Poe didn’t have one free moment to see his little girl and that killed him more.  
But once the First Order was done with he found his little girl, crying her eyes out with one of the nurses holding her. Poe walked over, more like ran, and took Madeline from the nurse and hugged her close. “Oh my sweet girl,” Poe said kissing her head and sitting against the wall with her. Madeline had a death grip on her father not wanting to let go of him, “papa.” Poe stroked her hair and hummed a lullaby to her, knowing she probably hadn’t slept in days. “Hush little baby don’t you cry daddy’s going to find you a Massiff and if that Massiff pet doesn’t guard, daddy’s gonna buy you an x-wing fighter and if that x-wing doesn’t fly right…” Poe looked down to see Madeline curled against him fast asleep. Poe smiled and got up carefully going to his quarters. Madeline had his dark hair but her mother’s beautiful (YCE) and nose. It reminded Poe of the only woman who was a better pilot then himself. It scared him that Madeline would grow up and fly an X-Wing one day and get hurt.  
Once back in his quarters, Poe laid Maddie in her bed which had been his old desk unit but was rigged for a bed now. BB-8 watched from the doorway, being as connected to Madeline as he was to Poe. The little girl would run around and chase him from time to time as a way to use up her energy before bedtime. Poe’s room, which used to be covered in clothes and parts was now covered in toys and pillows. Poe did everything he could to make sure his daughter had the best childhood he could provide for her in a rebel base. No one ever questioned the way he raised Madeline or how he had them live because he was there taking care of her, catching her when she fell, making sure she had food to eat and a bed to sleep in. He was the perfect father and just like his piloting, he was one of the best at it.


End file.
